dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 59
White Heartbeats (白の鼓動, Shiro no Kodou) is the fifty-ninth chapter in the D.Gray-man series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis On the deck of her ship, Anita looks up at the giant clock above the masts that was formed by Miranda’s Time Record and notes to Mahoja that Exorcists are amazing. She then teases Mahoja for kicking one of the Akuma. Mahoja simply replies that it felt good to be able to damage the creatures that had emotionally hurt Anita when they had attacked Cross. Anita embraces Mahoja, thanking her and apologizing, and then they body look over when they hear a crash come from the captain’s cabin where the Exorcists are. When they go inside and Mahoja sees the broken window Lavi had punched out, she starts to advance on him threateningly before Miranda points to the window, which has repaired itself. Miranda explains that, as long as Anita’s ship is under the influence of her Time Record, any damage caused to the ship will automatically be repaired until she releases the invocation. She also tells the others that, as long as they are on the ship, damage dealt to them will be repaired, as well. But, as the damage returns once her invocation is ended, if they get hurt too much they really will die, and Time Record can’t reverse death. When Bookman asks if Miranda can sustain her invocation for five days, which would require her staying awake the entire time, Miranda assures the group that she can manage, as when she was still a normal civilian and out of work, she used to go for as many as ten days without sleeping when depression got to her. The members of the group simultaneously wonder to themselves if Miranda is mentally sound. The scene changes to a childlike Allen standing at the edge of a platform surrounded by water, with a white moon overhead and a black moon reflected in the water. He wonders if he’s in the world of the dead and kneels by the water, looking at the reflection and seeing, in the water alone, a one-sided reflection of shattered pieces of building. When he sees Lenalee in the reflection, crying with his body draped across her lap, Allen notices that the ruins are those of the European Branch. Allen reaches towards the water, wanting to save Lenalee, but the reflection of his hand comes out of the water and takes his hand, the surface of the water quickly freezing over with Lenalee on the other side. Allen demands to be let go, and the ice right in front of him crumbles, a shadowy figure on the other side, holding his hand, telling him no. Allen is just wondering who the figure is when he wakes up. Allen wakes up in Asian Branch overhearing Bak Chang talking to Komui. As he looks around, listening in on Komui and Bak speaking cryptically about Allen’s Anti-Akuma Weapon, he sees a girl (the one who had brought him to the branch) sleeping on the edge of his bed. As Bak talks to Komui, explaining that the particle remnants of Allen’s Cross that Tyki had destroyed had entered Allen’s body and sealed up the hole Tyki’s Teez had cut into his heart, he concludes that Allen’s Innocence is still viable. Allen, coming out of his initial shock, realizes that he’s still alive. Category:Chapters